Satellite of Death/transcript
Narrator: This is the day for Scratch's first solo flight as a flying cadet in Colonel Bleep's space scooter squadron. With a snappy salute, the caveman cadet leaps aboard his speedy craft. beeps his horn Then, off he goes, heading straight into the north, and into the wildest, most terrifying adventure of them all. Already, the ground below is solidly covered with ice and snow. Around the North Pole Scratch soars. Then, right on course spans the desolate wastelands of outer Spagovia. Suddenly, Scratch is caught in a frigid snow cloud. The wings of his scooter bogged with ice. Bail out, Scratch! Before it's too late! Jump! Jump! Scratch: Geromino! Narrator: And there he is, floating gently to Earth in a billowing parachute. But, unknown to the caveman, directly below stands a tumbled down Spagovian castle. Here, the last of the power-mad warlords prepare to test their latest invention, a satellite rocket. If the test is successful, they will have found a way at last to conquer the world from outer space. Listen. Spagovian 1: Hotsy-doggy! The rocket is ready for testing! Spagovian 2: But cousin, who is going to volunteer? Spagovian 1: Well, who do you think? Get in. Spagovian 2: Who, me? Nothing doing. What about you? Spagovian 1: You think I am crazy? You is going. Spagovian 2: No, you is going. crashes down in front of the Spagovians Spagovians: Ah! He is going! Spagovian 2: Quick, cousin, stick him inside before he wakes up. Spagovian 1: If he comes back alive, we will soon rule the world. Fire when ready! Narrator: Good grief! They've done it! There goes poor Scratch, trapped inside a speeding test satellite! Meanwhile, on Zero Zero Island, little Squeak and Colonel Bleep desperately try to contact their missing cadet. Then, through his powerful radar scope, the Colonel sights the speeding satellite, and the X-ray attachment shows the bewildered caveman trapped inside. Rapidly, the missile circles the Earth, but Bleep knows it is doomed to crash in only a matter of minutes. Closer and closer, it sweeps until suddenly it is skimming the ocean in a headlong dash towards Zero Zero Island itself. In a flash, Bleep streaks into action. energy charge With his powerful gyro blades, he whips a windstorm of hurricane forces, slowing the Sputnik to a gentle stop. The dearest Scratch is safe at last. Now, with the speed of light, the colonel hurriedly gathers an arm-load of hornets' nests. In an instance, the satellite is transformed into a powerful buzz bomb! With a mighty huff, the angry spaceman sends it spinning back to its launching base. In Spagovia, the gleeful villains happily catch their returning Sputnik. Spagovian 1: See? I told you, the test was a big success! Spagovian 2: By golly, you're right! But what's all that buzzing, cousin? Spagovian 1: Oh, what's the difference? Open it up! Inside the Sputnik is waiting the just rewards for the future rulers of all the world. satellite opens, unleashing the hornets on the Spagovians Narrator: And that's the real story of how Bleep turned an apparent victory into a stinging defeat. Category:Transcripts